Too Little, Too Later
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Harry has finished his sixth year. Sirius is alive and cleared and the pair live with Remus Lupin in a sweet cottage. Harry is missing and he has left a few cold reminders to several people.


"Harry! Harry! It's lunch time! Come on" Sirius Black, ex-convict cried as he scrambled the stairs in his childhood home. His godson the famous Harry Potter was in his bedroom, napping. Sirius banged on the oak door and frowned as it opened with a creak.

"Harry?" he said as he entered the room. The bright Gryffindor colours blazed in the bright sun shine streaming in from the window.

As Sirius moved towards the bed he saw that it hadn't been slept in and on the pillow was a note. It was pinned to a second sheet of parchment, right where Harry's head would be if he laid down. Sirius frowned again, the room didn't feel right. As he looked around, he noticed that the cupboard door was ajar and even as he looked at it, it slowly drifted open revealing its empty interior. The drawer were the same, stripped bare leaving only the scented paper in the bottom.

Sirius was worried because the room was like it had never been lived in. The posters on the wall were still there and the bed covers were undisturbed but the room felt empty and cold.

Growing frantic Sirius grabbed the two sheets of parchment from the bed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where the Order of the Phoenix was waiting with its newest members Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The Dursley's were there too, in order to sigh the forms that released Harry from their care.

Looking at Sirius's worried face and noting the absence of Harry, the Order felt a feeling of dread creep into their stomachs.

"Sirius? Where's Harry? Hermione cried.

"I've no idea" came the quiet reply.

Remus Lupin helped his friend sit down in a kitchen chair and gently pulled the pieces of parchment out of Sirius's hand.

He read the first one aloud.

_"To whom it may concern_

_I have left my current home in a bid to gain my freedom. All I ask is that you leave me in peace. Have fun reading my other letter._

_Goodbye_

_Your-now-missing-saviour"_

Remus looked puzzled but procced to open the other letter which was sealed, as the others noticed with a thrill of horror with blood.

The letter opened up on itself, throwing a project of Harry Potter up in the air. It wore a look of anger mixed with malicious pleasure.

"If only you'd take me off this damned pedestal you've got me on. You want a saviour and when you had him you lost him. How fucking difficult is it to cut me some fucking slack? I know I'm kinda remote but would it kill you to stop breaking my back with all you put on it, because when I fail, you screw me over and hey, then you send me on my merry way to screw me once again.

Well fuck you and fuck the world, cause I ain't doing this no more.

I've got somethings to say to you all and you're going to fucking well listen.

You've put the last straw on Dumbledore and it broke my back. I'm sick of you playing your little games of power, like making me find everything out on my own. Piss the hell off, because I ain't playing your fucking games no more.

Snape, I honestly have to say you were right. You told me people only saw my do-good, can't do a fucking thing wrong father, mixed in with my mother's love of the rules. You always saw my father just as everyone else did because you were too afraid to let a childhood grudge die. You always thought that you were the bigger and better person. In truth, I was better than you because at least I wasn't afraid to stand up for my parents albeit for the wrong reasons. You're a greasy, annoying, biased bastard who can't keep his bloody mouth shut and I'm a screwed up little arsehole with a superhero complex. Deal with it.

Hermione, you defiantly love rules don't you? Do you feel all big and brave when you report that a first year forgot to remove the mud from his shoes or has a broomstick? I honestly don't get what I saw in you as a first year because I sure as hell ain't seeing it now. All you ever did was drive me to distraction with your love for the fucking rules. Not to forget your bickering with the red-headed prat some dare to call a son.

That brings me to you Ron, always wanting my position in the social circles. Ever thought that I didn't want the fucking title that followed me from age eleven? Or didn't you ever think that all I wanted was a family, or at least some friends that never deserted me even when weird things happened or some nut-head tried to kill me? You never thought of that because you were always trying to find ways to inflate your already inflated ego. It wasn't me with the gigantic ego, it was always you. You played up to the lights and attention because you were too fucking shallow and moronic to know that was what they wanted, to make yourself look like a huge bloody idiot and you jumped as high as you could when they told you. All I can say is you wanted, it you got it. Piss the hell off!

Sirius, you big sad arse wanker, I'm not my bloody father and I am never going to be like him, he was an arrogant git and my mother was a slut who I couldn't care less about. I don't care what my father did or how my mother hated him, I'm not him! Nor am I her! You never treated me like Harry, I was always James to you, always the school friend that you just can't seem to let die. Sometimes I wonder whether you had sex with my father because every time I come over to see you it always "you look more like James everyday" or James liked this and James liked that" or even, "James did that and that and this too!" for the last fucking time, I ain't my bloody father. I really hate you because of that. I couldn't be myself I always had to be someone else. I don't want to be him, I wanna be me.

Lupin, you fucking bloody moron. So far in Dumbledore's pocket if you were any deeper you'd be shagging him on the sly. All I can say to you is, go to hell!

To Draco Malfoy, I do have piss poor friends and I need to sort myself out some decent friends. You thought I'd come running back to you. Bugger off I don't need you and I won't ever need you.

Lord Voldemort, my so called 'archenemy'. In my first year, you taught me that there is no good and evil, only power. I didn't believe you then but now I do. I'm not going to join up with you, but I agree with some of your ways. My friends from muggle raising and muggle lovers have proven themselves to be bigger arseholes than you. Leave me the hell alone and maybe I won't piss you off so much.

To my foul Aunt Petunia. Once you told me Uncle Vernon had tried to drown me when I had arrived at your house. At the time, I thought it would have been better to die but you proved to me that the weaker person was the person who was afraid of what they had no control over. I hate you because you never protected me or defended me even though I'm supposed to be blood and family to you. When Dumbledore had left me on your doorstep, the kindest thing you could have done was kill me. With you I lived with scorn, beatings and perhaps worst of all, you telling me I was worthless everyday, drilling it into my head until I believed it. And that bloody obese animal you have the nerve to call a son, I'll kill him if he crosses my path.

Vernon, always the big man weren't you. That's all you thought about, saving your precious family from the freakish nephew, beating a child almost to death and making him slave away because you were too lazy to get up off your fat, fucking backside to do it yourself. You told me that you were the good people and that I was the freak. I was never the freak you were the real freak always hiding behing the right words and the right impressions. I hate you and I can never forgive you for what you did to me.

To the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Piss the hell off! If you try to find me I swear I will kill you and string the bodies up for all to see. You never defended me or came runnig when I screamed and I don't need you to 'help' me now. I nearly died because I didn't have the right information and you expect me to shoulder this burden. You all say "I could've done better" or "I would've done that" but you never came to help me and nor did you ever tell me all I needed to know. One minute I was a little boy who mustn't know what's happening, next minute I'm some bloody saviour expected to go running off to save the fucking world while you hide behind me. I'm pissed off and I ain't standing for it no more.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, the suffocating mother and the stupid father. How many times did I beg you to take me home for the holidays, how many times did I wake screaming with nightmares and you just ignored me? That is something I can never forgive you for, you just leaving me there while you took my trust.

To the Minister. One minute I was your friend the next I was the enemy with a mental condition. Make up you fucking mind you incompetent bastard. I hate you because you refused to believe what was staring you in the face. Resign and do the wizarding world a favour.

To the rest of the wizarding world, go to hell and when you do, say hi to me as you go."

With that the image faded revealing tear stained faces as they finally realised their mistakes too late.


End file.
